


Kinktober 2018

by Millie_Valentia



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Based on a roleplay from different websites, Biting, Crack, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Kinktober, M/M, Marking, Multi, OOC, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, not my oc's - Freeform, well some are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie_Valentia/pseuds/Millie_Valentia
Summary: Kinktober challenge for 2018. I have never written something of this manner before, so bare with me, bare with my crack ships, and have mercy





	Kinktober 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Probably a bit difficult for my first time writing, but eh. Anyway, first kink is Exhibitionism/Voyeurism.

Peggy hummed as she walked into a night club, looking around for Reno. She was wearing a black dress with golden heels, her hair up in a high ponytail. She wanted to dress up a little, and to keep the yellow down to a minimum. She soon found Reno, in a booth in the back corner. She quickly made her way to him, somehow speed walking in the heels, before sitting across from him. "Hey Reno, I'm here."

Reno smirked as he looked at the female in front of him. He decided to bring her here, instead of somewhere else, due to her love for fruity drinks that were on the stronger side of the scale. He was wearing his Turk uniform, which was pretty standard clothing for the two at this point. Did he have other clothes? Yes. Did he wear them often? Sure. But due to the history of his and Peggy's dates being stopped short for some reason, between his job and her sisters, it was easier to just wear the uniform. Besides, it fitted in with the scene. "Nice to see that you managed to get here only a few minutes late. Means that your sisters are finally starting to get used to you dating me, yo."

"I told their significant others to keep them busy."

Reno snorted out a laugh. Leave it to Peggy to say the truth, no matter what it is. "That works too, Pegs. I'll go get us some drinks."

Peggy watched as Reno got up and walked to the bar, thinking. It had been a while since her and Reno had decent sex, mostly because of time limits or older sisters, but they had the whole night. And while she doesn't exactly want to get it on in a club that had more then plenty people, it might be the only chance she gets in a while. Besides, it was pretty dark in the building, and the music was loud enough so that if they got vocal, no one would be able to hear them. But it might take a few drinks.

Reno came back, holding two drinks. One was pretty standard looking, the other being a rainbow with a umbrella. He had already forgotten the name of it, only remembering something about strawberries and mangoes, so Peggy would probably like it. He sat down in front of her, handing her the drink. "Here ya go, Peggy. Something about strawberries and mangoes."

Peggy smiled, taking her drink. "Thank you, Reno." She took a small sip. It was pretty good, and she could feel the alcohol starting to kick in. Maybe she could actually go through with her idea. "So, how was the last mission?"

Reno shrugged. It was common for Peggy to ask about the mission. Not the details of who or what, but more of a "did your car break down?" kind of thing. "Eh, it was alright I guess. More boring if anything. Seriously, it was at the most boring place on Earth, and they made it even more boring, yo!"

Peggy giggled, taking another gulp of her drink. "Better than being cooped up inside due to watching my nephew and niece." She then got up, walking over and sitting on Reno's lap. "You know Reno...it has been a while since we had any decent amount of alone time between us...~"

Reno smirked a bit, his hands immediately going to her hips. He was no stranger to Peggy starting anything, but it was normally him that brought up doing something like this. "You sure you want to do something here, Pegs? There's a lot of people around."

Peggy huffed, already undoing buttons on Reno's shirt. "It's fine, not like anyone is going to see or hear us."

Reno grinned a bit before smashing his lips against Peggy's, making a noise similar to purring. He reached around, grooping her ass, enjoying the noise that she made when he did so.

They've done it enough times to know what the other liked or didn't like. Peggy enjoyed being grooped, while Reno preferred her stroking his cock instead of grooping it. Reno  _really_ enjoyed his hair being pulled, while Peggy hated her hair being touched, unless it was to move it.

Soon enough, they were panting and ready, Peggy rubbing Reno's cock against her entrance before sliding onto him. She moaned loudly at the feeling, her hands clinging to his shoulders. It didn't matter how many times they do it, it still brings Peggy the same pleasure.

Reno groaned, his grip tightening on her hips before he began moving her up and down on his cock. He moved her slowly, not because she was fragile, which she wasn't, but more so because he'll be damned if you perverts think that he'll just pin her to the table and fuck her senseless. There'll be time for that later, but as of now he was taking his time, savoring the feeling of her wrapped around his dick, mewing out his name and biting his neck and shoulder. 

Peggy was getting tighter, knowing that she was close. "Reno- Reno please don't stop-!" She was a mess at that point, her hips twitching forward every now and then, desperate for something that wasn't slow paced. It continued like that for a few minutes more, before Peggy gasped and almost screamed, cumming onto his cock and relaxing.

 

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, Peggy breathing softly while Reno petted her back, still slowly thrusting into her. It was a comfortable silence, before Reno opened his mouth. "Can you go a second round?"

"You know the answer to that."


End file.
